


closer

by asphaltis



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit just to be safe but no actual smut, F/M, Gray is aftercare king, Mentions of Sex, he loves his girl, red crackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis
Summary: After a long night of sex, Gray takes care of Carmen like the aftercare king he israted explicit just to be safe, no smut.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> so someone commented on my other fic repercussions that they would like to see an aftercare gray fic, so here we are lol  
> also i just really wanted to write one
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

Carmen told him to go harder, faster. She’d screamed and moaned for every stinging blow he’d laid on her ass, the harsh, red outline still prominent on her soft skin. He never denied her the things she would beg for.

However, as her limp, bruised form laid helplessly against the mattress, Carmen quickly realized that she was totally fucked.

“Carmen?” He questioned, fear flooding his eyes, “You okay? I didn’t take it too far, did I? I Thought you wanted-”

“I’m fine,” Carmen mumbled, nuzzling even further into the crook of Gray's neck.

This, of course, was not nearly enough to reassure him.

Gently, he slipped one large hand behind her head, making her look him in the eye.

“Oh, Carmen,” he muttered, bringing his thumb to brush across her lower lip, which was practically bleeding from how hard she had bitten it to keep from screaming (which did not work).

Carmen saw the guilt take over his features, and quickly raised her hand to reassure him.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she pouted, “I wanted you rough tonight, that’s all.” 

Gray’s brows furrowed for a moment at Carmen’s slurred tone and half-lidded eyes. Then it hit him, she was still in the post-orgasm haze. 

“I think I was a little too rough,” Gray breathed out, scooping her up to hold against his bare chest covered in hickeys and bite marks.

“I didn’t use the safe word,” she mumbled against his strong chest, almost unintelligible. 

“I know, love, I should’ve just been more gentle with you.” he sighed, running his hand up and down her skin.

“I’m fine, Gray.” Carmen huffed, pushing away for a second from his chest before snuggling back into him, not having the energy to get up.

Gray shook his head subtly, knowing this wasn’t a battle he was going to win. 

Carefully, he laid Carmen back down against the plush red pillows.

“Gray?” Carmen mumbled in confusion, eyes following him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Be right back, love. I’m gonna run you a nice soothing bath,” he smiled softly, looking at her spent body snuggled under the various covers.

“Okay,” Carmen sighed contentedly, already feeling sleep begin to pull her under. 

Just before she fully succumbed to peaceful sleep, Carmen felt two muscular arms effortlessly scoop her out of the warm bed and into their body. She opened her eyes, blearily looking up at Gray’s smiling face looking back down at her. 

Carmen blinked slowly up at him, concentrating on the way his lips moved when he spoke. Carmen had no clue if time was slowed or if she was just out of it, she was so relaxed.

Before she had registered where she was, Gray lowered her down into a warm bubble bath, scented with her favourite scent.

“There you go, love,” he whispered, lips upturning slightly as Carmen sunk into a state of visible relaxation.

“Thank you, Gray,” Carmen weakly smiled at him, thoroughly enjoying the way the water licked against her sore muscles. 

“Knew you’d like it,” he smiled, running his fingers through a strand of her crimson hair. 

“Aren’t you coming in?” she asked, eyebrows furrowing in playful confusion and a amused smirk forming on her face

Gray shook his head in disbelief, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. 

“Like I can deny a request like that,” and he sat down in the tub behind her, softly stroking her shoulders and washing the tension in her body away.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me what I can do better!
> 
> love u guys <33


End file.
